Prohibido
by Amy Tsubasa
Summary: Hermione se encontraba sobre su escritorio tendida y él encima de ella. Parecía imposible para ella saber cómo llego a esa situación. Profesora y alumno en una situación reveladora.
1. Prohibido

El calor era insoportable.

Hermione se encontraba sobre su escritorio, tendida y él encima de ella. Parecía imposible para ella saber cómo llego a esa situación. Profesora y alumno en una situación reveladora.

Ella estaba casada y tenía una hija de su misma edad, la cual estaba profundamente enamorada de él, entonces ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? , era cierto que el chico la satisfacía mucho más de lo que su esposo lo hizo nunca, pero eso no era una razón válida y mucho menos justificable.

Sus cavilaciones fueron detenidas cuando sintió la lengua de él lamer su cuello y apretar fuertemente sus senos sobre la blusa blanca. ¿Hace cuanto llevaba con estas "clases privadas "? se le hacía difícil decirlo; desde que ella fue nombrada hace dos años como profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, comenzaron ese escabroso juego, las miradas furtivas , las caricias inocentes, los besos cándidos, que más tarde se volvieron húmedos y calientes, toqueteos atrevidos …

Y ahora ese chico rubio de electrizantes ojos grises, estaba a punto de perder su virginidad con ella, deseaba que su primera vez fuera sublime, quería satisfacerlo y brindarle placer. Quería que fuera inolvidable, porque la primera vez de ella no lo fue, hubo mucho dolor e insatisfacción para querer recordarlo.

Habían estado practicando mucho para aquel momento, aún recordaba como la mano de él tembló al colocarla por primera vez entre sus piernas, su mirada expectante al notar sobre su ropa lo húmeda y caliente que estaba por él. Sus dedos moviéndose lentos y tímidos dentro de ella, penetrándola profundamente y llenándose de sus jugos.

Pero sobre todo recordaba aquella mirada de placer, cuando ella en un movimiento atrevido había introducido en su boca la hombría dura y palpitante del chico, los gemidos entrecortados, apenas entendibles –Profesora…Granger-. Había susurrado mientras mecía sus caderas buscando más placer, follando su boca de forma desesperada. Los ojos grises de Scorpius llenos de placer, su respiración entrecortada, su llamado suplicante entre gemidos y sus simiente llenándola ¡Merlín, solo de recordarlo se humedecía!

Esa fue la penúltima "asesoría" que habían tenido, ahora era el momento de aplicar todo lo aprendido, de que la exploración de sus cuerpos diera cabida al siguiente paso. Era tiempo de ver que tan buen estudiante era Scorpius Malfoy e iba de maravilla.

Había llegado minutos atrás a su oficina con ese porte altanero común en su familia, cerró la puerta con un hechizo y silenciado el cuarto. Todo preparado para el gran evento, aunque sabía que esas medidas no eran nada contra un alumno de nivel avanzado o un profesor, quienes podrían anular esos hechizos fácilmente, Hermione no hizo el mero intento de reforzarlos. El saber que podían ser descubiertos logró prenderla aún más, si eso era posible. Lo apasionante en un amor prohibido era el peligro de ser descubiertos.

Sin ningún reparo la había empujado hasta el escritorio, con besos alocados, él no era un hombre, era un adolescente que hace unos meses había explorado el placer de la carne y sus caricias eran demandantes, desesperadas con un poco de timidez.

Sí, así había llegado a aquella situación comprometedora. Sintió los dedos delgados moverse con extrema agilidad de bajo de la blusa y quitarle el sostén, sus manos palpar su senos estremeciéndola, tocando sus ya duros pezones y una corriente de lujuria sacudirla.

Ella había introducido al placer carnal a aquel niño, porqué no era más que eso, él solo tenía escasos dieseis años, Merlín podría ser su hijo, "pero no lo es" se recordaba mentalmente cada que la culpa la asaltaba.

Sería la primera, robaría su dulce virginidad mientras todos los demás alumnos incluyendo sus hijos tomaban clases. Aunque Hermione supo que esos pensamientos eran un tanto perturbadores, no podía evitar la satisfacción que sentía en aquellos momentos.

Poco importaba ya él porque engañaba a Ronald de aquella manera, el que pensarían sus hijos al encontrarla en esa situación, el que pensarían los demás profesores y sobre todo que pensaría Draco Malfoy , su antiguo compañero de clases, de que su querido hijo estuviera en la oficina de la profesora Granger teniendo sexo.

Lo único que importaba era la lengua húmeda de Scorpius, que lamía y succionaba sus rosados pezones, la mano que se deslizaba astutamente debajo de su falda y que la acariciaba sobre su ropa interior. Como su mano había movido a un lado sus bragas y la había penetrado con dos de sus dedos en un ritmo suave y tortuoso que la hacía enloquecer.

Qué en sus pelvis sentía la erección de su alumno crecer de manera dura, gruesa y potente. Qué él había acomodado su rostro entre sus piernas y su aliento cosquilleaba sobre su húmeda vagina; que su lengua caliente, húmeda y resbaladiza se encontraba en su interior, saboreando todo de ella como si fuera el más exquisito manjar.

Sentir su lengua húmeda moverse dentro de su cavidad era una experiencia única, así que fue inevitable para ella la que explotar en su boca. Definitivamente era un excelente alumno.

Él se quito lentamente el pantalón dejando ver su erección y ella se relamió los labios, al recordar el líquido dulce que s había probado hace unos días atrás. Sin más preámbulos ella abrió las piernas para él, acogió su larga polla dentro de sí.

¡Merlín! La llenaba por completo, golpeaba sus entrañas de manera casi irreal, aunque era primerizo sus embestidas eran rítmicas, hambrientas y fuertes. En una última potente estocada derramó su caliente y espeso semen dentro de ella, salió de su interior y aunque Hermione aún no había tenido su propio orgasmo comenzó a reacomodar su ropa. Interiormente sabia que algo así sucedería, después de todo era su primera vez, pero acostumbrada a que lo mismo sucediera con Ronald no se sintió decepcionada.

Iba a abrochar los botones de su blusa, cuando sintió el grande pene de su alumno penetrarla por detrás, un sola estocada que logró hacerla gritar, su ritmó ahora era más agresivo. Su cálida lengua estimulaba sus orejas, por medio de lametones y mordidas, su suave voz le susurraba lo estrecha y cálida que se sentía alrededor de él. Sus pechos rebotaban de manera rítmica a cada estocada que su viril miembro le ofrecía, sus piernas temblaban como gelatina y se sintió explotar cuando él volteó su rostro y su lengua de reclamó la boca de ella con una ansiedad febril, cuando nuevamente llenó su vientre de su cálida semilla.

Rose se dirigía hacia la oficina de su madre al girar el pomo se percato de que había un hechizo, el cual quito con un poco de dificultad, al abrir la puerta se encontró a su madre y su amor platónico en el escritorio.

Estaban cómodamente sentados, Hermione detrás del escritorio y él del otro extremo, de forma recatada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí cariño?—preguntó la castaña dulcemente.

Pero antes de que ella pronunciara algo más, el rubio se levantó de su asiento.

—Gracias por las clases, profesora Granger – pronunció educadamente, sin ver a Rose en ningún momento.

—Fue un placer, señor Malfoy, pero usted está ya muy avanzado, creo que esta será nuestra última clase privada.

—Me atrevería contradecirla, creo que apenas hemos empezado a progresar, mañana vendré a la misma hora —sin darle tiempo a Hermione de responder se marchó.

—Mamá ¿le das clases privadas a Scorpius?—inquirió tímidamente Rose, mientras tomaba asiento.

—Sí cariño, él vino a verme un día, a pedirme apoyo en defensa contra las artes oscuras.

—Pero si él es muy bueno —comentó Rose asombrada, ya que era el mejor en aquella materia.

—Por eso mismo, es demasiado bueno y las clases le parecen aburridas, por eso le doy clases especiales — respondió de forma segura.

— ¿por qué tu puerta estaba cerrad, con un hechizo?

—Bueno, no me gusta ser molestada mientras enseño a mis alumnos, la educación es primordial.

Rose asintió y Hermione se sintió aliviada, después de todo cuales eran las posibilidades de que alguien sospechara la clase de sesiones que compartían, el futuro premio anual y la "feliz" casada profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras . Mínimas pero suficientes para que no se perdiera la excitación y pasión de cada encuentro.

—Mamá, ¿Qué piensas de Scorpius?

—Bueno es un chico, muy atento y dulce, creo que es un buen chico.

—Sí yo saliera con Scorpius, ¿Crees que papá se molestaría?

Hermione reprimió las ganas de reír, Ronald pondría el grito en el cielo y moriría al saber que su hija había caído en las garras de un Malfoy, y no pudo evitar carcajear al pensar en la cara que pondría al saber que su "esposa" había caído ante el mismo Malfoy.

— ¡Mamá, no te burles de mí!— exclamó colorada.

—Lo siento hija.

— ¿Es qué, enserio sería tan imposible tener una relación con él?

—Bueno, ni siquiera le hablas.

—Es que él es tan fantástico, tan guapo e inteligente, que cuando lo tengo frente a mí no se qué hacer.

A Hermione aquella conversación le recordaba mucho a la que unos años atrás tuvo con Ginny , cuando le aconsejaba sobre su relación con Harry, y recordando las consecuencias de aquellos consejos prefirió egoístamente no volverlos a decir, aunque esta vez era su propia hija quien los necesitaba.

-Tú te llevas muy bien con él mamá, ¿Qué haces usualmente con él?

La castaña se atraganto con su propia saliva y su corazón latió desbocadamente, nunca había esperado que la conversación tomara ese rumbo.

-Son cosas aburridas, seguro no las quieres oír.

-¡Yo quiero conocer todo de Scorpius!- Exclamó con frenesí Rose; recordando a su madre lo bien que ella sí conocía a Scorpius.

-Bueno dejemos de hablar de Scorpius Malfoy, ¿Qué es lo que querías? –preguntó Hermione tratando de desviar la conversación.

-Oh, cierto papá sea enterado que mañana es tú día libre y quiere saber si pueden ir a cenar.

-Cariño, me es imposible, sabes que estoy sustituyendo temporalmente al profesor de pociones.

-Pero mamá, papá y tú ya casi nunca están juntos.

-Lo siento cariño, pero me es imposible.

-Lo entiendo mamá.

Rose salió cabizbaja y Hermione la observó mortificada y antes de ser consiente gritó.

–Tratare de hacer lo posible por ir.

Rose sonrió animada antes de cerrar la puerta, había sido demasiado bajó por parte de Ronald, mandar a su hija sabiendo que ver su cara triste lograría hacerla ceder. Maldijo su nombre todo lo que faltaba para terminar el día.


	2. El principio

Ella fue quien prendió la llama que me cobijaba cada vez que el frio invierno pretendía entrar en mi corazón. Entre sus brazos el calor me abrazaba y en su perfume el dolor se evaporaba.

Aún recordaba cuando la vi por primera vez, estaba hermosa, yo tenía once años y esperaba abordar el expreso hacia Hogwarts en el andén 9 ¾, ella despedía efusivamente a su hija y sobrinos entre risas y llantos, un espectáculo que mi padre consideraba vulgar, no se necesitaba ser una adivino para saberlo se veía claramente en cada uno de sus gestos; su nariz se alzaba y su boca se retorcía en una mueca de profundo asco.

Pero en mi tierna niñez aquel espectáculo se me presentaba encantador y envidiable, yo quien desde muy pequeña edad había sido tratado como un adulto y que nunca había sentido la candidez de una madre.

-¡Vamos Scorpius, te voy a enseñar cómo poner en su lugar a gente como ellos!

Yo lo miré perplejo y apenado, pero sabía que debía seguirlo quisiera o no. Nos fuimos acercando y a cada paso que daba mi perplejidad y pena aumentaba, Merlin si antes me había parecido hermosa a cada paso que daba me parecía más un ángel. Su mirada achocolatada había tomado un brillo dorado inexplicable, sus mejillas se arrebolaban y sus labios parecían ser una jugosa fuente de felicidad eterna. Los cromos de rana solo eran un crudo reflejo de su belleza. Sentí algo removerse en mi interior, una perturbación en el alma.

-¡Pero qué grata sorpresa la comadreja, la sabelotodo y San Potter! –emitió en un tono despreciable mi padre.

- También nos alegra verte Malfoy – respondió casi escupiendo las palabras el mayor de los pelirrojos presentes.

-Tu hermano mejoro su descendencia casándose con Delacour lástima que no se pueda decir lo mismo de ti y tu hermana.

Me vi obligado a morderme la lengua ante las falacias que salían de su boca, debía ser ciego porque de otra forma no podía comprender como mi padre decía que aquella mujer era fea.

Pero antes incluso de que el pelirrojo se pusiera rojo de coraje, mi padre se encontraba sangrando de la nariz por un fuerte puñetazo propinado por una furiosa castaña, yo la mire perturbado ¡Ella había golpeado a mi padre!

-¡No vuelvas a insultar a mi familia y mucho menos a mis hijos y sobrinos! –Gritó y yo me quería esconder de la vergüenza.

-¡Demonios Granger!- Soltó mi padre en el suelo mientras se sujetaba la nariz.

El hijo de Hermione y uno de sus sobrinos estallaron de risa aumentando aun más mi vergüenza y no era vergüenza de que mi padre hubiera sido golpeado por una mujer si no de que la hubiera conocido a ella en aquellas circunstancias.

- Nunca pensé que volverías hacer algo así Herrmione- dijo Harry Potter, el famoso gran héroe de guerra. "¿Es que acaso mi padre ya había sido golpeado una vez por ella?".

-¡Merlín por eso me case con esta mujer!- exclamo orgulloso Ron Weasley y yo quise matarlo al recordarme el lazo que lo unía Hermione Granger.

Le mande una cara de odio y mi padre la imito, se marcho furioso y yo lo seguí. Había visto a Hermione Granger en revistas, periódicos y cromos de chocolate y nunca me había perecido excepcionalmente bella, ¿Entonces qué había pasado?, como es que aquellos sentimientos me embargaron. ¡Había golpeado a mi padre y en vez de enfurecerme y odiarla por tan grande humillación la había admirado! Tal vez me había abrumado la gran diferencia entre mi madre y ella, el cómo se había lanzado sin dudar a proteger a su familia, mi madre tan recatada nunca se hubiera atrevido a aquello temerosa de lo que los demás pensaran.

Ya era hora de que se marchara el tren y desde la ventanilla de mi asiento pude verla dando un último beso a su hija prolongando cada momento, mientras su esposo insistía en que la soltara ya o perdería el tren. El tren comenzó su marcha, los Potter y Weasley agitaban sus manos efusivamente despidiendo a sus hijos que los observaban desde sus ventanillas, este hecho logro deprimirme mis padres se habían marchado hace tiempo ya. Voltee a ver a Hermione una vez más, como me gustaría que esa sonrisa fuera dirigida hacia mí, me llenaría de una calidez que me duraría toda la vida, la sola idea era simplemente ridícula porqué nunca sucederia . Pero cuando estaba a punto de marcharme esos dos destellos dorados me observaron, sus labios formaron una sonrisa encantadora dirigida a mí y sus delicadas manos se agitaron despidiéndose, volví a sentir un extraño retorcijón.

Ese día nació un sentimiento que no pude ni quise identificar, pero me llenaba de una alegría infinita.

La segunda vez que la vi fue de nuevo en King's Cross en una situación demasiado familiar, ella prodigaba calurosos abrazos y cariñosos besos a su hija, a Albus y a James, yo miraba receloso la escena. Hipnotizado devoraba su imagen, su delicada figura, su respingada nariz, sus labios pequeños y rosados, sus ojos brillantes ojos y sus rizos enmarcar de forma salvaje y delicada su rostro , tendió un almuerzo que ellos tomaron gustosos, si tenía suerte podría pedir a Albus algo de él suyo , la sola idea logro embargarme de un felicidad inexplicable, eran unas panques comunes y corrientes nada del otro mundo , nada de caro, lujoso o exótico había en ellos ¿Entonces cual era la razón de mi exaltada actitud?

Esta vez su esposo no la acompañaba y no pude evitar aliviarme por ello porque si los veía juntos no podría dormir torturándome por ello. Seguí mirándole un largo rato hasta que su mirada se poso en mí ¡Había sido pillado! El pánico entro en mí mientras ella se acerba de forma tortuosa, cuando estuvo frente a mí se inclino para estar a mi altura y me brindo una de las más hermosas sonrisas de aquellas que podían hacer surgir la primavera en el más lúgubre invierno. Lo que pasó después llevo mi alma hasta el paraíso, su labios se posaron en mi pálida frente, no era un beso diferente a los que les dio a su hija y sobrinos, pero para mí lo fue.

-Scorpius, ¿Verdad?-Me preguntó de forma amable.

Mi garganta se cerro, era incapaz de pronunciar siquiera una silaba.

-Albus me ha dicho que ustedes son amigos, gracias por cuidarlo fue muy duro para él quedar en Slytherin.

¡Contesta! Gritaba mi cerebro pero para mí desesperación mi boca no estaba dispuesta a acatar la orden, debía parecer un completo idiota frente a ella.

-No sé si te gusten pero quería darte las gracias y espero que tú y Albus sigan siendo amigos.

-¡Gracias señora Weasley!- al oírme ella arrugo las cejas.

Tome el paquete de forma desesperada, como si alguien me lo fuera a quitar en cualquier momento, ella me miro sorprendida y quise golpearme, ahora si parecía un idiota.

-Puedes decirme Hermione.

Yo agradecí no tener que llamarla nuevamente señora Weasley porque de hacerlo vomitaría y no quería vomitar frente a ella. Ella me sonrió y se despidió de mí, no pude evitar mirar el mundo con nuevos ojos, ¿Era así de brillante siempre?

¿Lo que sentía por Hermione era amor? Sí, en ese momento lo supe y podía decirlo sin ninguna duda, con una certeza que asustaba; que los sentimientos que me embargaban y que no pude identificar hasta minutos atrás eran amor.

¿Qué buscaba enamorándome de una mujer mayor que yo? No buscaba nada y no podría esperar conseguir nada, ¿Qué iba hacer? No podía hacer nada, solo mirarla y seguir estúpidamente enamorado. Yo era un niño y ella era una mujer, lo más que podía aspirar era que ella me viera como uno de sus hijos y era preferible su indiferencia o su odio a eso.

La espera se hizo insufrible, tuve que conformarme a verla solo en los recortes de periódico y revista que guardaba celosamente debajo de mi cama resguardos con los más poderosos hechizos y encantamientos que podía conjurar, con anhelo espere hasta el siguiente año.

Su sonrisa, sus labios, su mirada… todo de ella era aún más hermoso de cómo lo recordaba. Estaba tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca, su esposo tomaba su cintura y una rabia cegadora me inundo. Subí al tren incapaz de mirar la escena sin querer morir, ese sentimiento perduro en mi todo el año, la odie por ignorar mi amor, la odie por ser tan bella, la odie por sonreír, la odie por ser tan inalcanzable, la odie por todo y nada y me odie a mi mismo por odiarla.

Extrañamente cuando volví a verla en cuarto año y ella me sonrió, la rabia, el dolor y los celos que sentí se evaporaron, solo basto una sonrisa para que todo mi pesimismo y mal humor me abandonaran y contrario al año anterior mi amor se presentaba brillante y puro. Ella no tenía la culpa, fui yo quien decidió amarla, ¿Acaso el amor no era así? , la felicidad y tristeza se entrelazan de forma que no sabes donde comenzaba una y donde terminaba la otra, y qué si mi amor estaba destinadoo al fracaso, era mejor el tenerlo que nunca haberlo sentido.

Con estas nuevas ideas y perspectiva de mi amor espere a verla en mi quinto año, una sonrisa, una mirada, un suspiro de ella era suficiente para mí. Mas ella no estaba allí no la vi en la multitud de cabezas que acudían al andén ¡Allí estaba! Mi vista se detuvo en un rizos que llamaron mi atención pero grande fue mi decepción al ver que no eran castaños si no pelirrojos pertenecientes a su hija , Albus venía detrás y expectante espere por que Hermione apareciera, pero no lo hizo. Decepcionado y con gran melancolía me marche… no había podido verla, no había podido profesar mi amor de la única forma extraña pero reconfortante que podía hacerlo.

Grande fue mi sorpresa y exaltación al llegar y verla allí dándome la bienvenida a Hogwarts, con sus cabellos castaños ondeando y llenando con su exquisita fragancia el aire, con su cálida mirada que colmo de luz mi existir y su sonrisa haciendo a mi mirada todo aún más hermoso. Ese año mi amor imposible se volvió posible.

* * *

**Sigo trabajando editando, en este capitulo he cambiado muchas cosas pero en esencia es lo mismo, espero que lo disfruten. **


	3. El amor duele

Me encontraba sentado en las tres escobas bebiendo una espumosa cerveza de mantequilla, ¿Hace cuanto estaba esperando? Unos segundos, minutos o tal vez horas. No lo sabía, el tiempo siempre parecía eterno cuando la esperaba. Sabía que estaba muriendo prisionero de su amor. Era prisionero de sus brazos, de su delicado aroma femenino, de su cálido mirar, de sus suaves labios, de sus dulces sabores. Y lo más irónico es que era un prisionero que no deseaba escapar, por más dolorosa que fuera la situación. Era un idiota enamorado.

A lo lejos pude ver una figura femenina, su cabello era lacio y negro sin ningún cabello fuera de lugar; era horrible. Traía un pesado abrigo negro y una boina roja, ambas prendas salpicadas de nieve, se quito el abrigo y lo coloco en el respaldo de la silla tomando asiento a mi lado. Se froto las manos tratando inútilmente de alejar el frio.

-Hay métodos más eficaces y divertidos para entrar en calor – comenté.

-Seguro que los hay, una cerveza de mantequilla, por favor- pidió a la tabernera, quien de inmediato la trajo.

-Sabes que no era eso a lo que me refería- pronuncie seductoramente, mientras ella bebía su cerveza.

-¿No?- preguntó con falsa inocencia–Entonces… ¿cómo sugieres que entre en calor?

-Bueno, yo conozco una muy buena forma que de seguro te encantaría- Ella sonrió ladinamente, tomo el último sorbo de su cerveza y lamio seductoramente sus labios.

Todo fue tan rápido, solo era consciente de sus muslos sujetando fuertemente mi cintura y mi dureza palpitante deseosa de sumergirse en su calidez.

-Por favor…-suplicó.

-Aún no- me negué aunque yo tenía tantas ganas como ella.

Su pelvis se estrujo contra mí, tratando de cambiar mi opinión.

-Aunque trates de provocarme no vas a cambiar mi decisión- ella bufó frustrada ante mi nueva negativa.

Bajé repartiendo dulces besos sobre su mentón, ella me observo divertida.

-¿En serio te gustó?

-Claro, acaso necesitas más pruebas que esta- tome su rostro y lo acerque a mi pecho- ¿Escuchas? , es mi corazón solo con una mirada tuya se desborda, late tan rápido y fuerte que a veces temo morir, Hermione te amo.

- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- preguntó arrugando el entrecejo por haber sido descubierta.

-Es un secreto.

-No me lo dirás nunca ¿verdad?- soltó en un suspiro.

¿Cómo no reconocerla? A pesar de tener otro rostro el mínimo de sus movimientos la delataba ante mí. La había visto con diferentes aspectos; rubia, pelirroja, pelinegra…, con ojos azules, verdes, cafés, negros, miel…. En cada una de esas mujeres en cada uno de esos cuerpos, en cada unos de sus gestos, solo la veía a ella.

- Lo que dijiste antes sí que se oye grave, ¿Ya fuiste a ver un medimago, tal vez estés enfermo del corazón?, eso de sentir que mueres con una mirada mía no debe ser nada saludable–bromeó.

-Mi corazón estará bien, siempre y cuando estés conmigo.

La sonrisa que adornaba su rostro desapareció casi de inmediato, ¡Era un idiota!

-Scorpius…

-No tienes que repetírmelo lo sé –fingí una sonrisa que debió de haber sido horrible, porque ella se acercaba hacia mí con una cara que decía: "Soy mayor y sé lo que es mejor para ti", como odiaba estos momentos en los que ella me trataba como si fuera un niño y no su amante. –Tal vez deberías de permanecer en una sola forma, todos piensan que soy un gigoló.

Su sonrisa volvió a aparecer y yo me sentí satisfecho por dejar en el olvido el anterior tema.

-Es divertido.

-Si especialmente la parte donde nos pillan- comenté sarcástico al recordar, la vez que me atraparon mis compañeros con las manos metidas debajo de la falda de una exuberante rubia y no dejaron de hacerme burla durante semanas.

-Pero si me mantuviera en una sola forma tendrías que dar más explicaciones, es mejor así ¿En dónde estábamos? – preguntó mientras deslizaba sus manos debajo de mi pantalón.

-Deberíamos esperar, hasta que se termine el efecto de la poción multijugos - lancé en un suspiro.

Ella acepto resignada, esos momentos eran los únicos que podíamos compartir sin ocultarnos de los demás, fingir que éramos dos personas que podían amarse libremente y eran también los únicos que podía sentir que mi amor no era unilateral. Por eso tenía que asegurarme que era realmente ella a la que besaba, que era su corazón el que latía acompasadamente con el mío, que ella realmente me amaba tanto como para querer estar conmigo aún arriesgándose de ser descubierta. Qué el cuerpo al que besaba con devoto amor era el de Hermione y no otro.

Caminaba de regreso hacia Hogwarts, mis pasos eran lentos y desganados, siempre me pasaba lo mismo cuando era el turno de separarnos."Esto es lo único que puedes obtener de ella Scorpius ¿Acaso no dijiste que te bastaba solo con eso?"Me repetía a mí mismo cada vez que trataba de ser egoísta. Pasé por Honeydukes entre al sótano de piedra y baje por la trampilla, cuando dos pares de ojos me vieron sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Como supiste de este pasadizo?-interrogó cabreado un chico pellirrojo, era tal la semejanza a su padre que solo el verlo lograba enfurecerme a niveles insospechados -¡Contesta!-exigió.

En ese momento quería gritarle la respuesta, qué su madre, Hermione Granger me lo había dicho para evitar que me castigaran por estar con ella cogiendo todo el día. Me contuve antes de arruinar todo, aunque sentía las palabras en mis cuerdas queriendo escapar de forma urgente.

-Albus me lo dijo – conteste tan serenamente que era imposible que no me creyeran.

-Cuando lo vea le daré su merecido por bocón- contesto James quien obtuvo un gesto afirmativo del pequeño Weasley.

-Si le dices a alguien más ten por seguro que te arrepentirás – completo el pelirrojo y esta vez fue James quien afirmo lo dicho por su primo.

"Idiotas" pensé mientras los veía marcharse, seguí mi camino y en cuestión de minutos ya estaba en la sala común de Slytherin.

-Tú sí que te diviertes, ¿No?

-No estoy de humor Albus.

-Me preguntó que te ven todas esas chicas que salen contigo solo eres un amargado.

-Supongo que son mis otras habilidades, las hacen enloquecer, ¿Quieres que te las muestres? - respondí de forma tan sugerente que incluso las mejillas de mi acompañante se pusieron rojas.

-¡No quiero escuchar tus depravaciones!

-Me voy a dormir, por cierto diles a tu primo y a tu hermano que me enseñaste en pasadizo de Honeydukes.

-Yo no te lo enseñe, ni siquiera sé cómo diablos lo encontraste.

-Buenas noches.

-¡Me mataran! ¿Eso es lo que quieres para tu mejor amigo?

Me encaminé hacia mi habitación escuchando las quejas de Albus a lo lejos, seguro de que haría lo que le dije era muy buen amigo como para no cubrirme.

-¡Cabrón!...- escuche antes de cerrar mi puerta y caer en mis cavilaciones nocturnas.

Hermione cuanto te amaba, te amaba tanto que el dolor se volvía placer tanto que no me importaba destrozarme a mí mismo con tal de estar a tu lado.


	4. Verdades ocultas

Dolía, dolía demasiado Ronald y yo hemos vuelto a pelear el me engaña y lo sé, se que mientras yo estoy trabajando en el ministerio él me engaña, qué cuando dice que se quedara hasta tarde en el trabajo esta con ella, dice que me ama pero sé que sus palabras son tan huecas, tan hipócritas, tan falsas que quiero vomitar. Él no es el hombre con el que me case, no es la persona que prometí amar y en definitiva no es el hombre que prometió amarme.

-Hola cariño siento llegar tarde pero tuve asuntos urgentes que atender – dijo entusiastamente mientras me abrazaba, sentí como otras veces ese inmundo olor, el olor de otra mujer.

Y yo le correspondí el saludo con una muy buena mascara, la cara de una estúpida que no se daba cuenta de la infidelidad de su esposo.

-Me voy a la cama buenas noches – dije calmadamente sólo me quede para asegurarme que él regresaría, que no me abandonaría por ella.

¿En qué momento me había vuelto en una idiota del amor?, me había dejado de valorar a mi misma resumiendo mi vida solo a Ronald y su enfermizo amor, llegue a la habitación dispuesta a dormir cuando Ronald entro a la habitación.

-Hace mucho que no pasamos una noche juntos Hermione – se acerco a mi hablando de forma melosa, tal vez la mujer con la que me engaña hoy no lo había complacido.

-Tengo que dormir otro día será- conteste monótonamente por muy idiota que fuera aun conservaba mi orgullo.

-Mione por favor te necesito… - El no me necesitaba a mí solamente necesitaba alguien con quien follar

-No estoy de humor.

-Nunca estas de humor… - gruño entre dientes – "Claro porque me pone de tan buen humor ver marcas en el cuerpo de mi esposo que yo no le hice y oler el perfume barato de mujer en su ropa".

-No quiero discutir contigo tengo papeles que entregar en el ministerio mañana temprano – susurre mientras bostezaba en símbolo de cansancio. Gran error.

Eso solo lo irrito más se abalanzo sobre mi bruscamente, frotando contra mí su erección y repartiendo besos bruscos por todo mi cuerpo. Tenía razón solo me busco porque esta noche él no había podido acostarse con la otra ese pensamiento me hizo enfurecer aún más.

-¡Ronald Bilius Weasley quítate de encima!- grite a todo pulmón.

-Yo lo siento Hermione – se levanto torpemente.

-¡Date una ducha, apestas! no soporto ese olor, no regreses hasta que se haya ido – Él me miro confundido y olfateo su ropa sin saber a qué olor me refería pero al ver mi cara decidió no preguntar.

Tuve que tragarme mis sollozos para qué él no se diera cuenta de qué lloraba, lo amaba tanto que dolía, estar con él era como tener una daga atravesada en el corazón tratando de contener el sangrado de mi mal trecho corazón. Me aferraba a él, pero más que nada me aferraba a la falsa la familia feliz que fingíamos ser.

Sabía que quitar el olor no eliminaría la falta, no borraría el engaño ni la traición, pero yo lo amaba tanto que no me importo recibirlo entre mis brazos con las gotas de agua escurriendo de su cabello por todo mi cuerpo.

Los futuros días se tornaron casi de la misma forma, el llegaba tarde y yo lo esperaba tragándome mi dolor y humillación. Era el segundo año de Rose y yo estaba allí despidiéndola sola, Ron se había excusado con algún "trabajo urgente" yo ya no sabía se creerle o no, comúnmente me torturaba pensando cuanto de lo que me decía mi esposo era verdad y cuanto no. Aunque tal vez fuera cierto ya que Harry tuvo una lesión fuerte en una misión y había sido internado en San Mungo. A pesar de repetirme eso la duda no se iba y no ayudaba mucho que ni siquiera Ginny estuviera aquí, sólo trajo a los niños y se marcho de inmediato a cuidar a Harry ¡El perfecto matrimonio Potter! Sólo verlos me hacía sentir más miserable.

Estando allí inundándome en mis pensamientos no podía dejar de pensar en lo sola que me encontraba, Hugo iba a un colegio muggle en las mañanas, Molly iba a recogerlo y lo llevaba a la madriguera donde jugaba con todos sus primos, a veces pasaba semanas allá y yo prefería que fuera así, no quería que se diera cuenta de las continuas peleas que teníamos Ron y yo.

—Tía ese es mi amigo Scorpius Malfoy, ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de él? —Comentó Albus señalando de lejos a un hermoso niño rubio.

Como no recordarlo yo mantenía gran comunicación con Albus y a veces me contaba cosas que no se atrevía ni siquiera mencionar a sus padres, cuando entró a Hogwarts recibí numerosas cartas de él , contándome su angustia por haber quedado en Slytherin. Me despedí de Rose, Albus y James con afectuosos besos y abrazos, les tendí a cada uno un almuerzo sabía cuánto les gustaba mis panqueques aunque no los cocinaba a menudo. Mientras lo hacia observé como aquel niño me miraba fortuitamente cada que podía y sus mejillas se teñían hermosamente de rojo. Me entristecí al observar la añoranza en sus ojos, según observé sus padres se habían marchado casi de inmediato sin esperar siquiera que se subiera al tren, el pequeño esperaba un beso y un abrazo que tal vez nunca llegaría, él estaba tan sólo como yo.

Me acerque a él y me incline hasta estar a su altura, sus preciosos ojos grises me miraban expectantes, no pude evitar notar que a pesar del gran parecido a su padre habían rasgos que los diferenciaban a ambos, sus ojos a pesar de ser grises tenían un tímido tinte de azul, su piel no era tan pálida y su cabello rubio era un tono más oscuro, en cambio de la cara de asco que Malfoy portaba a su edad tenía un gesto afable que lo hacían lucir como un pequeño ángel, inconscientemente quede prendada de tan hermosa criatura que no pude reprimir las ganas de besarle tiernamente la frente.

—Scorpius, ¿Verdad?— pregunté amable al anonadado niño — Albus me ha dicho que ustedes son amigos, gracias por cuidarlo fue muy duro para él quedar en Slytherin.

Me miraba con la misma sorpresa de un conejito que está a punto de ser cazado, quise reírme de su comportamiento ¡Era tan tímido y encantador!

—No sé si te gusten pero quería darte las gracias y espero que tú y Albus sigan siendo amigos— ofrecí los panqueques que había reservado para mí.

-¡Gracias señora Weasley!-arrugue las cejas a oírle llamarme así, nunca me gusto ¡La señora Weasley era Molly no yo!

El pequeño tomó con sus pequeñas manos el paquete de forma un tanto desesperada que lo hizo ver aún más tierno.

—Puedes decirme Hermione—ofrecí después de todo era amigo de Albus y no quería que me volviera a decir señora Weasley —. Fue un gusto conocerte Scorpius espero que te vaya bien—Me despedí dulcemente con una gran sonrisa.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando Hugo comenzó su primer año, sí antes disimulaba por el bien de Hugo ahora ni siquiera lo intentaba, cada día me trataba más fríamente y yo ya estaba harta había dejado de pedirle explicaciones, de mendigar su amor.

-Hermione que horas son estas de llegar- escuche la voz molesta de Ron, primeramente me sorprendí porque estuviera en casa eran escazas las veces que llegaba a dormir.

-Victor me invito a cenar y hace mucho que no lo veía, se nos fue el tiempo conversando – conteste cansinamente mientras me quitaba los tacones.

-Solo conversando – bufó molesto.

-Si solo conversando Victor acaba de llegar a Inglaterra hace unas horas no creo que tuviera ganas de hacer nada más.

-Insinúas que si no hubiera estado cansado hubieran hecho algo más- sugirió amenazadoramente.

-No pongas palabras en mi boca Ronald- contesté ofuscada ¡Cuán tan cínico podría ser!

-¿Cómo sabias que hoy llegaba?

-Tuve una visión del futuro Ronald – comente sarcásticamente harta.

-Dime – exigió rojo de furia.

-Me llego una lechuza hace días.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?-inquirió furioso.

-No se tal vez será porque no te he visto en toda la semana.

-No pongas excusas, te planeabas a ver a escondidas con él – sus ojos echaban chispas y logro ponerse aún mas rojo de lo que ya estaba lo cual hace un momento considere imposible.

-¡Si Ronald por eso te deje un condenado recado para que nunca te enteraras de mi aventura! – escupí las palabras llenas de sarcasmo a su cara.

Ante mi atrevimiento me tomo fuertemente de la muñecas y me arrastro hasta la habitación, pataleé e intente soltarme pero él me sujetaba lleno de una potencia bestial, en mis esfuerzos por sepárame de él me golpee varias veces pero a él no parecía importarle en lo absoluto.

— ¡Suéltame, Maldito!—Exclamé cuando me deposito rudamente en la cama.

— ¡Tú eres mía entiendes no puedes verte con nadie más! — exclamó mientras me obligaba verlo a los ojos.

— ¡Eres un hijo de puta!

Sus ojos se llenaron de furia y me golpeo tan fuerte que pensé que me tiraría todos los dientes. El sabor metálico de la sangre me inundaba la boca.

— ¡Cállate perra!

Me asió por las muñecas nuevamente impidiéndome el escape, rudamente me arranco el elegante vestido que traía puesto, dejando expuesto mis senos que comenzó a masajeara lascivamente.

— ¡Esto es lo que buscabas saliendo vestida como un cualquiera para encontrarte con tu adorado Vicky!

— ¡Detenté Ron!— exigí con lagrimas en el rostro.

—Te gusta ¿Verdad? , yo sé que te gusta Mione.

Introdujo su mano entre mis piernas de forma brusca, comenzó a meter dolorosamente sus largos dedos en mí, ¡Merlín era tan doloroso!

—Para Ronald por favor—suplique en forma miserable.

—Dices que pares pero solamente quieres que los siga moviendo ¿no?, la mujeres son así dicen que no cuando en verdad quieren decir si.

-Ron para me lastimas…

Pero antes de terminar mire horroriza como se desabrochaba el pantalón. Él no pensaba meterlo, ¿Verdad? , estaba demasiado seca aún, me desgarraría por dentro.

-Esto te va a gustar – afirmó extasiado.

Lo metió sin ninguna contemplación, comenzó mi tortura ¡Merlín quería morir allí mismo! , ni siquiera la tortura impuesta por Bellatrix fue tan dolorosa como el humillante acto que mi esposo, la persona que amaba ahora me imponía.

En cada embestida algo en mí se rompía, heridas de las que nunca me podría deshacer se formaban, sangraba. Eyaculó dentro de mí, me sentía tan sucia.

Él se detuvo y observó mi rostro, la sangre en mi boca y mis patéticas lagrimas, pareció recuperar la cordura, pero era muy tarde el daño estaba hecho.

—Yo… Mione… no quería…

—Puedes salir de mi duele—ordené sin inmutarme, con la cara inerte. Se retiró casi de inmediato torpemente.

—Mione… te juró que…

—Voy a bañarme —anuncié mientras me ponía con dificultad de pie, al verme sus ojos se llenaron de culpa e intento ayudarme— No me toques—exigí fríamente.

¡Esa no podía ser yo! Pensé al verme al espejo con horrorosas cardenales llenando mi cuerpo, la sangre que me manchaba la boca y escurría por mi barbilla y el semen de Ron escurriéndome entre las piernas. ¡Pero lo era! , ¡Esa figura patética era Hermione Granger!

No lloré porqué no quería darle la satisfacción de saber cuánto daño me había causado, todo el dolor lo volqué en tallar mi cuerpo con tanta fuerza que creí que me arrancaría la piel, cuando salí los ojos de cachorro de Ronald me esperaban, siguió mis pasos mientras yo tomaba algunas de mis cosas y las empacaba.

— ¿Te vas?

—No esperaras que me quede contigo ¿Verdad?—dije sarcásticamente.

Me lanzó una mirada suplicante que no me costó ignorar ¡Cuánto le había yo suplicado hace unas horas antes!

— ¿Adónde vas a ir a estas horas Hermione?

—No es de tu incumbencia, me ofrecieron un puesto en Hogwarts mañana enviare mi respuesta.

Me desparecí a Hogsmeade sin darle la más mínima oportunidad a Ronald de hablar, no tenía dinero muggle y no podía hospedarme en ningún lugar del mundo mágico sin levantar miradas curiosas, no podía ir con Harry por que de inmediato el matrimonio Potter preguntarían por mi situación y eso era un tema del que no quería hablar en lo absoluto, mis padres por la misma razón quedaban descartados e ir a la madriguera sería una locura. ¿Locura? , ¿Lunática? Sin detenerse a pensar mucho me aparecí en casa de Luna Lovegood, solamente esperaba que mi amiga no se encontrara en alguno de sus viajes.


	5. Profesora Granger

Luna me recibió con brazos abiertos aunque en su cara se plasmaba claramente la duda, al mismo tiempo que recorría con la mirada cada una de las heridas, que no había curado, de inmediato me arrepentí de no haberlo hecho. Pero extrañamente como solamente puede serlo Luna ,no me pregunto nada, me abrazo cariñosamente y me designó una de las habitaciones de su graciosa casita. No encontraba otra forma para definirla, con su extraña estructura y los chispeantes colores que la decoraban, dibujos que Lorcan y Lysander habían hecho cuando eran más pequeños, adornaban las paredes de las escaleras.

—No te preocupes cariño, cuando quieras decirme algo te escuchare— me dijo Luna mientras me deseaba buenas noches.

Yo me sentía tan miserable, tan triste, tan dolida, tan estúpida, odiaba a Ronald con tanta fuerza, mí odio por él sólo era superado por mi odio hacia mí misma.

A la mañana siguiente, me fue imposible no confesarle todo a Luna ,mientras lloraba como una cría, debí prever que sucedería esto. Luna era la única que podía desarmarme de tal forma sin siquiera pretenderlo. Me escuchó atentamente sin pronunciara ninguna palabra, y cuando mi voz comenzaba a debilitarse y volverse una lastimero sollozo me tomaba la mano reconfortándome silenciosamente, dándome fuerzas para continuar. Termine mi relatado revelándole mis deseos de aceptar el puesto de profesora en Hogwarts.

—Me parece una buena oportunidad, pero Hermione, ¿A caso no sientes que están aceptando solamente el puesto de profesora para huir de Ron?

Yo bufé molesta ¡Claro que lo sabia! Pero en esos momentos no sabía qué más podía hacer, aún no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para confrontar a Ronald, ayer me había enmascarado con una cara de frialdad para evitarlo.

—Lo sé, Luna pero yo…

—Lo necesitas—completo ella interpretando mi semblante—. Lamento a habértelo preguntado.

— ¿Me puedes prestar una lechuza? Necesito enviar mi respuesta a la directora.

Recibí casi de inmediato la respuesta, me incorporaría como profesora de DCO en Hogwarts. Vería a mis hijos hasta el colegio, era una suerte que hubieran pasado todas las vacaciones con sus primos en la madriguera y que sus abuelos se hicieran cargo de llevarlos a la estación, no sospecharían nada de la catastrófica que era ahora la relación de sus padres.

Cruzaba felizmente los pasillos de Hogwarts, tantos años y pareciera que todo seguía igual, el aroma de las flores, el olor a humedad en mi sección favorita de la biblioteca, el perfume de las cocinas a jugo de calabaza, incluso podía imaginar a Dobby con alguno ropa extraña atiborrar de comida a la amiga de Harry Potter , al profesor Dumbledore en su oficina comiendo algún pastelillo de coco, de chocolate, de fresas o de lo que tuviera apetito aquel fanático de los postres y caramelos , al profesor Snape ondeando su gran capa por todas las mazmorras como una especie de murciélago … a Ron , Harry y a mí abrazados en la sala común de Gryffindor durmiendo cerca de la chimenea casi podía oler la leña quemándose y el aliento dulce de Ron en mí cuello, en contraste con el fresco menta de Harry…

Me reprendí inmediatamente por el rumbo que estaban tomando mis pensamientos, pero era inevitable, ayer pensé haber derramado tantas lagrimas que me había quedado seca, pero dolorosamente comprobé que no era así, no estaba preparada todavía para la ola de recuerdos de mi juventud que me invadían ahora mismo. Aún no era capaz de conectar al chico de nariz sucia y corazón valiente del que me había enamorado, con él malnacido que me había violado.

Merlín, ¿Podía ser más patética? Estaba a punto de entrar a mi primera clase como profesora en Hogwarts y lo que más anhelaba era huir de aquel castillo de hirientes recuerdos ¡Yo era Hermione Granger! , ¡La mejor bruja de generación! , ¡Orden de Merlín tercera clase! , ¡La gran heroína de guerra! , de súbito mi semblante cambio, una seguridad abrumadora me invadió.

—Buenos días mi nombre es Hermione Granger y seré su profesora de Defensas Contra Artes Oscuras, espero hacer la clase lo más amena posible, por lo que impartiré la mitad de la semana teoría y la otra mitad la aprovecharemos para practicar ¿Tienen alguna duda?

Las manos se levantaron inmediatamente y sucedió lo que más temía, todos los alumnos preguntaban lo mismo ¿Cómo fue que el gran Harry Potter venció a Voldemort?, ¿Era cierto que Harry conservaba aun la Varita de Saúco?, ¿Cómo el Harry Potter logro destruir el Basilisco de la cámara secreta ? más y más preguntas sobre Harry me atiborraron , yo no era como Ronald que se mostraba enfadado por la gran atención que Harry recibía, pero tenía un límite y desafortunadamente después de oír todo el día hablar sobre Harry Potter y como estarían encantados que fuera su profesor de Defensa contra Artes Oscuras en vez de mí lo habían tocado, mi mirada se torno filosa y aun más mi lengua.

— ¿Ustedes viene aquí a estudiar o a chismorrear?, ya que tanto les interesa tendrán que escribir para maña un ensayo de diez mil palabras ,sobre la segunda guerra mágica y será mejor que este bien escrito¿Tienen alguna duda?—el silencio reino el lugar y sonreí satisfecha—Bien ya que no hay ninguna pregunta podemos comenzar, saquen su libro y ábranlo en la pagina diez.

— ¿Qué tal tu día profesora Granger?—preguntó risueño Neville— Los alumnos de cuarto año no paraban de hablar de la temible profesora de DCO.

—No pensé que fuera tan duro ser profesor Neville, me sorprende que aún este cuerdo—respondió Hermione.

— Eso es lo que quiero que los demás piensen, pero ¿Seguro que no ha sido tan malo?

Como respuesta entorné los ojos, Neville rió divertido.

—Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedirla Hermione.

—No quiero darte problemas Neville, seguro ya tendrás muchos problemas con tus propias clases.

—Tú tenías problemas con tus propias pociones y nunca dejaste de ayudarme—sonreí agradecida de que Neville también fuera profesor y no estuviera completamente sola en el castillo. La mayoría de los profesores ya se habían marchado cuando algunos alumnos se acercaron.

— ¿Mamá por qué no nos lo dijiste?—reclamó Rose que venía junto a una pequeña comitiva, formada por sus primos y hermano.

—Todo sucedió muy rápido y no quería molestarlos en sus vacaciones.

—Pudiste avisarnos, ahora todas las bromas que teníamos preparadas se irán al retrete tía.

—No dudes que tendré especialmente un ojo puesto en ti James.

— ¿Mamá no nos avergonzaras enfrente de los demás verdad?, sabes quiero tener una novia este año.

—Bueno si consideras vergonzoso, que te recuerde hacer tu tarea, lavarte las orejas, ordenar tu habitación y darte un beso de buenas noches, sí.

— ¡Mamá!—Exclamo mortificado.

—Eres cruel tía Mione— comentó divertido Albus, sacando a flote su lado Slytherin — Me alegra que este aquí.

—Bueno todos sabemos que es tu tía favorita Albus—observó la pequeña Lily.

Después de que los chicos se despidieran me dirigí hacia mi oficina aún tenía que preparar la clase de mañana para los de quinto grado, tenía la esperanza de que la clase fuera mejor, por lo menos allí estaría Albus, era gracioso que a pesar de que mi ahijado fuera James me llevará mejor con Albus, aunque no era tan sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que su parecido con Harry iba más allá de lo físico, a veces cuando hablaba con él me sentía como si estuviera frente al Harry de antaño. Al pensar en Albus fue inevitable para mí pensar en aquel chiquillo de pelo rubio que tanto me había fascinado, tan parecido a Malfoy y tan distinto a la vez ¿Cómo sería ahora?

No lo había visto desde esa vez, estaba demasiado encimada en la mierda que se había convertido mi matrimonio, que no había podido dedicarme ni un momento en pensar en el hermoso niño que conocí en el andén de 9 y 3/4, no hasta ahora. Mañana podría verlo otra vez y ese pensamiento permaneció en mi mente hasta la hora de dormir.


End file.
